


A Heated Debacle

by demiboy_demon



Series: If You Can’t Take the Heat, Get Out Of The Kitten [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, Consensual Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full disclosure I am trans and do not have a penis, Galra Keith, Hand Jobs, Hints of omegaverse, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Lance, but if you’re looking for inaccuracies in Klance porn then that’s kind of on you, nonbinary pidge, not omegaverse but similar, so the penis bits may be inaccurate, they/them pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: This was no big deal. Keith had been sick before, he could handle it by himself.But when his fever gets worse, he decides that it’s better safe than sorry and goes to Coran for help.Coran informs him he has entered a Galran ‘heat.’ Maybe Lance could help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two days of Keith’s heat

Keith had been sick before. It’s not like it was anything he couldn’t handle. He had had fevers before. He had been nauseous before. He could handle it. All he needed to do was to get some sleep, and then he’d be right as rain. 

In the morning, Keith was certainly not ‘right as rain.’ If anything, he was doing worse. Now his dick hurt and felt swollen (Not hard, just swollen.) and his eyes felt watery. His brain was foggy. 

The next day was no better. He figured he’d better get to Coran and the infirmary before it got worse. 

“Hhhmmmm.” Coran mumbled, twisting his mustache. “I have some unfortunate news, I’m afraid, Keith.”

“Am I going to die?” Keith asked. He was probably being dramatic, but in all fairness, he did feel more terrible than he had since he was little and got chicken pox.

“No, no,” Coran laughed, “Nothing that serious. But it’s..... still not great. Keith, have you ever heard of a Galra heat?”

“No. What’s that?” Keith asked.

Coran smiled like a wise uncle and patted Keith’s shoulder. “Usually a Galran parent would give this sort of talk, but since there are none here, and your heat has already started, I will have to suffice.”

Coran pulled up a chart on a digital board. “A heat is something about 75% of Galra go through. It’s when your body has finished maturing sexually and it’s wanting to have a child.”

“What?!” Keith said, “I don’t want a child! I’m only 19! I can’t care for a kid!”

“Don’t worry,” Coran said, “You can’t give birth. You aren’t childbearing, I tested for it. Unless you have intercourse with someone who is childbearing, you won’t have a child.”

Keith sighed a breath of relief. “Thank god.”

“You will, however, experience some changes in your body. Your genitalia will most likely become swollen and erect, staying erect until you reach orgasm, and staying swollen until the end of your heat.”

“Okay.” Keith said awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with Coran talking about genitals. 

“Galra heats last for 3-7 days. They happen about four times a year from ages 16-35. While they start at 16, they are pretty mild until age 19, when they get very intense. That, and perhaps because of your half Galra heritage, is why this is the first time you’ve noticed your heat.”

“Okay. Anything else I need to know?”

“Your anus may start leaking.”

Keith made a face. “I’m going to shit myself? And all Galra do this? Every year? For 20 years?”

“No. It may begin leaking a lubrication liquid, not human waste.”

“Is there anything I can do to stop it? I’d rather not be a sex crazed animal for a week.”

“There is!”

“Thank god!” Keith exclaimed.

“However, it won’t work for you.” Coran said. Keith groaned.

“It only works if you start taking the suppressants before your heat starts. But you can use them next time.”

Keith nodded. “So, what should I do now?” 

“I suggest you go to your hangar and stay there for a bit, lest you be around the other paladins when you become a, what did you call it? Ah, yes, a sex crazed animal.”

“Thanks, Coran. The way you phrased that made me feel very comfortable.” 

Coran, not understanding the sarcasm, sent Keith on his way. Keith went back up to his room. 

Keith lay on his bed, feeling slightly worse than he did when he first went to Coran, and considerably warmer. But there was nothing Keith could do to ease his discomfort or temperature except to strip to his underwear and lay on the cooler side of his bed. 

Then the worst part came. Keith was engulfed in a wave of nausea. Then, when the nausea left, it was replaced by extreme arousal. 

“Fuck,” Keith said, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny.”

 

Keith heard a knock at the door. 

“Keith?” Lance’s voice asked.

Keith didn’t answer. Lance opened the door. Keith wondered why he hadn’t locked it.

“Lance, go away.” Keith said.

“No.” Lance responded from the open doorway.

He couldn’t see Keith, on the bed, from the doorway. “You’re my boyfriend and you’re sick so I’m going to be here with you and help you. Plus, you haven’t eaten in two days. Hunk made you some soup. Please eat?” 

“Lance, I’m serious, if you don’t want me to get weird on you, you need to leave before I smell you.”

“That’s.... weird. I don’t smell bad or anything. I took a shower last night, and I wear deodorant.”

Lance walked toward Keith to give him the soup and saw him lying on his back in his underwear with a prominent boner.

“No, not like that, it’s that you smell so fucking good.” Keith groaned. “Oh, fuck, you smell good. Like warm bread and honey. Oh, god. I want you so badly.”

Lance laughed nervously, his own pants tightening uncomfortably. He put the bowl of soup on Keith’s desk and then sar next to him. “Are you okay?” 

He placed his hand on Keith’s naked chest. Keith shivers at the touch. He puts his hand over Lance’s and squeezes it tightly. “Promise not to laugh at me?”

“I’m getting kinda scared, Babe. I promise I won’t laugh. What’s wrong?”

“I’m- oh, fuck, you’re sexy- I’m in my heat.”

“Heat? Is that why your skin is so hot?”

“Yeah,” Keith panted, “You know how cats go into heat? Some Galra go into heat, too.”

“Oh.” Lance blushed furiously. “So.... are you going to get pregnant or something?”

“Hell no. Coran said I’m not childbearing, so it’s fine. I’m just super horny.”

“Do.... do you want me to help you with that?” 

“What? How could you help me?” Keith asked. Lance wondered if he could get any more oblivious. 

“Well, you said you wanted me and I smelled good and that you’re horny. And, well, we are dating. I could, um, get you off? As long as you won’t get pregnant or anything.”

Keith took a moment to process what he was saying. “Oh. Um, yeah. That’d be great. But only if you want to. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith immediately opened his mouth to Lance, letting Lance take control as his tongue danced around his mouth. Keith moaned into the kiss. He wasn’t sure if it was the heat talking or if Lance was just really, really good at this today. 

Keith whined as Lance pulled away. 

“Trust me, Keith. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. You won’t be forcing me into anything.”

Keith nodded in response. “Great. Can you fuck me then, please?”

Lance jumped up. “Um, I definitely will at some point during your heat. But maybe we should start with something smaller? Like a blowjob?”

“Whatever you want to do,” Keith said. “Just please, please touch me.”

Lance moved down the bed until he was hovering over Keith’s penis. He slipped his fingers under the waistband. 

“Lift up your hips, Keith,” Lance requested. 

Keith did as he said. Lance slipped off the boxers and placed them next to him on the bed. Keith’s dick sprang forward. The tip was red and swollen, leaking precum. Lance tentatively placed his hand on the base of the cock. He licked up the side of it.

Keith’s breath hitched. “Fuck,” He whispered.

Lance pressed his lips to the tip. Slowly, he started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks. Keith bucked his hips up, forcing his dick to the back of Lance’s throat. Lance choked on it, but he just swallowed and kept going. His jaw was unused to this, so it felt weird, but Keith’s moans kept him going. Lance swore that he would wank to those moans later. 

“Fuck, Lance, I’m gonna cum, I’m-“ Keith interrupted himself with a scream of pleasure. Lance pulled off his dick just in time. 

Keith came in thick ropes all over his stomach and the sheets around him. Then he immediately fell asleep. 

Lance was fine with this. It gave him time to jerk himself off and get a towel from the bathroom to clean Keith. 

Lance wiped cum off Keith as he slept. 

“Lance,” Keith said.

“Yeah?” Lance responded. Then he realized Keith was sleep-talking. “Awww. You’re dreaming about me? That’s so sweet. I’m going to go get a change of sheets, okay? You stay here.”

Lance was thankful that he didn’t run into anyone on his way to and from the closest storage closet. When he got back, he saw Keith still sleeping, cuddling with a pillow. Wait... was Keith... purring? 

“That is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Lance said. “Wait, does that make me a furry?”

“Hah.” Keith murmured in his sleep, “Furry.”

“If anyone’s a furry, it’s you. You’re in a heat, like a wolf or something. That’s pretty furry-ey.”

Slowly, Keith’s eyes opened. “Huh? What’s going on?” 

“Hey, Kitten.” Lance said, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend, pleased that Keith didn’t object to the nickname. “How are you doing? Feeling any better?”

“Oh! Right. Man, that was embarrassing. But yeah, I’m doing better.”

“I thought you were cute. But next time, let’s put down towels.” Lance laughed. Keith looked around. He grimaced when he saw his dried cum on his sheets.

“Don’t worry,” Lance said, “I got more sheets when you were sleeping. If you get up I can change them.”

Keith got up and walked over to a corner of the room that had a chair in it. He slumped into the chair. 

“Now tell me more about your heat. What exactly is a heat?”

Keith explained everything as Lance changed the sheets. 

Lance wolf whistled. “Man, that’s rough.”

“Yeah.” Keith walked over and wrapped his arms around Lance. “But I’ve got you to help me through it.”

Lance sighed happily. “Yeah. Here’s some clothes I got from your closet. Also, you need to eat the soup I brought you earlier. It’s sitting over on your desk. It’s probably cold now, but you have to eat something.”

“Can I eat you instead?”

“Like, in a sexy way or in a cannibal way?”

“Sexy way.” Keith purred.

“Well, that’s a lot better than cannibal way. But no, you have to eat your soup first. I don’t want you to get sick from not eating.”

Keith grumbled, but he ate his soup nonetheless. 

When he was done, he asked, “Can we cuddle now?” 

Lance was surprised. He knew the heat would make Keith horny, but he didn’t think it would make him cuddly. “Of course! I would love to cuddle with you.”

Once Lance was on the bed, Keith plopped next to him and started pressing his hands against Lance’s chest. 

“Wha-” Lance started. Then he realized, “Oh! You’re kneading my pecs because you’re in heat. I guess you’re more cat-like now.”

Keith purred as he kneaded Lance’s chest. “You’re so soft, Lance. And you’re so nice to me.”

Lance didn’t respond, but he put his hand on Keith’s back and started gently scratching up and down. Keith’s purring got louder. His back arched a little and his head tilted back. 

“Aaah!” Keith said. He stopped kneading and lay himself down on Lance. “Can you do that more?”

“You like it when I scratch you, huh?” Lance asked. Keith nodded into his chest. 

Lance gently scratched Keith’s back until his hand was aching and Keith was asleep again. 

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.” Lance whispered into Keith’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Keith’s heat

When Lance awoke, Keith wasn’t in bed. Lance sat up and looked around the room.

 

“Keith?” Lance asked when he finally spotted him. He was on the floor next to his bed, surrounded by pillows. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m…” Keith started before pausing and looking around at the circle of pillows. “I think I might be building a nest? I don’t really know, but Coran did say something about nesting.” 

 

Lance nodded. “So now you’re a cat and a bird. Got it.” 

 

“Shut up,” Keith blushed and put his face in his hands. “This is humiliating.”

 

“Hey,” Lance said gently, walking over to Keith and moving Keith’s hands away fromhis face. “You don’t have to be embarrassed or worried you’ll scare me off.”

 

Keith smiled at him. “Thanks, Lance. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Keith pulled Lance down into his nest and snuggled into him. “You know, I never got you off yesterday. You were so kind to me, but I never returned the favor.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but he didn’t get to because Keith kissed him. 

 

Lance kissed him back. The kiss deepened quickly. He felt Keith’s teeth with his tongue. He loved Keith’s little fangs. Not quite as sharp as a vampire’s or any other Galra’s, but much sharper than those of a full human. Lance felt Keith pressed his hand against his underwear before pulling them down. 

 

“God, Keith.” He moaned into the kiss. 

 

Keith’s hand wrapped around Lance’s cock. He began tugging and stroking until it was at full hardness. Keith pumped his hand up and down Lance’s cock. He used the other to rub at the tip, sending tingles down Lance’s spine. 

 

“Can I tell you what I was dreaming about earlier?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear, “I dreamt that you were fucking me. You tied me up and blindfolded me so all I could focus on was your cock in my ass. Then you came in me and untied me, and you fucked me again, over and over until I was o full of your cum that I could barely walk.”

 

Lance felt his breathing pick up, Keith’s dirty talk mixing with the pleasure of the handjob until he could barely contain his orgasm. “Keith- I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

Keith sped up his movements as Lance clenched his eyes closed and came all over Keith’s hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw Keith licking his cum off his hand. 

 

“Woah,” Lance said, “Is that, like... something you’re into, or is it the heat?” 

 

Keith finished sucking on his fingers and pulled his mouth off with a pop. “You’ll have to wait until the heat’s over to find out.”

 

Lance grinned. “Hell yeah.” 

 

Keith laid himself down on top of Lance, humming in contentment. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

 

“Probably karma for punching out Iver-slut’s eye.”

 

“Iver-slut?”

 

“That’s what Hunk and I call Iverson because he was always slut shaming me for trying to get with the MFEs.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Any of them, to be honest. I was really horny back then.”

 

“You say that like you’re not always horny now.”

 

“Says the one who has sex sickness right now.”

 

Keith made a growling noise. “Shut up.”

 

“Awww! Did you just growl at me? That’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“I am mortified,” Keith groaned, “And you’re not helping.”

 

Lance held back a laugh, not wanting to seem cruel. “I’m just teasing you, Babe.”

 

 

“I’m going to go see if there are any books about Galra heats,” Lance said after a moment of laying there with Keith wrapped in his embrace. 

 

Keith whined when Lance got up. “Lance...”

 

“I’ll be quick,” Lance assured him, “I just want to make sure we’re doing everything right.” 

 

“Fine,” Keith pouted, but let go of Lance. “I’ll be finishing the nest.”

 

 

“Hey, Pigeon!” Lance shouted into the seemingly empty lab.

 

“Up here!” Pidge’s voice shouted back from their lion. 

 

Lance climbed into the green lion (who did not seem to want him inside, if her cold interior was anything to go by.) and found Pidge in the cockpit.

 

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Hey Lance,” Pidge responded, not looking up from their computer, “What’s up? Keith any better?”

 

“No, actually,” Lance said, “He’s got this, er- this Galra flu type thing. Coran says he’ll be better in a few days.”

 

Pidge nodded. They looked up from their computer. “So, what’s up with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I assume you need something if you’re willing to spend so much time looking for me.”

 

“Well, I wanted to know if you had any books or anything about Galra anatomy?”

 

“You want to read a book that doesn’t have pictures?” Pidge laughed, “Something must be really wrong. You a clone, bud?”

 

“Ha ha.” Lance said sarcastically, “Very funny. No, it’s just that Keith and I have been dating for a few months and I’m curious about Galra sicknesses and stuff.”

 

Pidge stared at Lance for a moment. “Lance, is there something you’re not telling me? Is Keith not okay?”

 

“Nope! Not at all. My boyfriend is A-okay! You know everything that I do. Nothing weird going on here!” Lance said way too quickly. 

 

“Okay, sure,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes. “You’re so inconspicuous. Obviously whatever’s going on with Keith is something embarrassing, so I won’t pry. But yeah, I’ll show you where in the library they keep the books on different species’ cultures and anatomies.”

 

“The castle has a library?” Lance asked.

 

Pidge rolled their eyes again. “Come on, Loverboy.” 

 

 

Lance picked out some books called ‘An Outline of Galran Anatomy,’ ‘The Galra Atlas,’ and ‘Mixed up; A Guide to Navigating Sexual Relations with your Mixed Species Partner.’

 

“Interesting choices,” Pidge said, snorting when they saw the last one. “I doubt this one will be relevant to Keith’s Galra flu, Buddy.”

 

Lance grinned at them. “You’d be surprised.”

 

 

When Lance got back to the room, Keith was a mess. He was laying in his nest, erratically humping a pillow, whining desperately, face flushed and hair plastered to his face with sweat.

 

Lance wolf whistled. “I don’t get to see something this pretty everyday.”

 

Keith looked up at him, but didn’t stop moving his body. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

 

“I would if I had any data left,” Lance replied, pretending not to notice Keith’s sarcasm. “But once I delete some old photos, I just might take you up on that.”

 

“Fuck you,” Keith said, but there wasn’t any malice to his voice. 

 

“I will, I will. I’m just enjoying the view first. It would be rude to not fully appreciate the masterpiece that lay before me.”

 

“It would be rude of you to not fuck me.”

 

“That escalated quickly. But, who am I to deny such a beautiful man? Where are the condoms?”

 

“Right drawer under my bed.”

 

Lance walked over to Keith’s bed and lifted up the sheet. 

 

_ ‘Why don’t I have drawers under my bed?’ _ He thought. He pulled out a bottle of what he was pretty sure was lube and a condom. “How long have you had these?”

 

“Bought then at the space mall the second time we were there.” 

 

“We weren’t even dating then.”

 

“Yeah, because having sex with you is the only thing lube is good for.”

 

Lance got the gist. “Oh. You use it for masturbating? I don’t see a dildo or a fleshlight in here.”

 

“I’ve got more than one drawer, dumbass.”

 

Lance opened the other drawer and saw (amongst a couple other items) a dildo that looked like a mix of a penis and a tentacle. “What the fuck is that?”

 

“It was the most human-like one at the alien sex shop. Don’t judge me.”

 

“I’m not, it’s just... what alien is it based on?”

 

Keith shrugged the best he could from his position on the floor. “Does it matter? We’re not using it right now. Just come over here and wreck me.”

 

Lance obliged. He walked over to Keith, crouched down, and slipped his fingers beneath Keith’s waistband. Once Keith’s pants were off, he took off his own. 

 

Keith lifted up his rear and spread his legs, presenting himself to Lance. Lance lubed up a finger, but when he slipped it into Keith he was surprised to find the lube was barely needed. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Lance realized aloud, “The heat makes you self lubricating.”

 

Keith began panting heavily, pushing himself back in an effort to get more of Lance’s finger in his ass. “More?”

 

Lance pressed his hand against Keith’s lower back. “Be patient, Kitten. I’ll fuck you soon, I just don’t want to put too much in at once and hurt you.”

 

Keith whined. Lance swore to himself that he would make Keith make that sound again. 

 

Lance slipped in another finger and began to scissor Keith open. He took his time opening him up, shamelessly enjoying the way Keith kept pushing back to get more of Lance’s fingers inside him. 

 

“Lance, I swear to whatever god runs this section of the universe, if you don’t put your dick in me right this minute I will chop it off.”

 

Lance frowned. He hoped Keith wasn’t serious. “But I couldn’t fuck you at all without a dick.”

 

“I could just use that alien dildo. Don’t get too cocky.”

 

“Wow. Very rude for someone begging me to fuck him. Also, cocky? Was that a pun?”

 

“It wasn’t a pun,” Keith groaned. He turned to look at Lance, giving him puppy eyes, “Please?”

 

“You know I can’t resist that face.” Lance said, feigning disinterest, “So I suppose I’ll take one for the team and fuck you.”

 

“So chivalrous.” Keith said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Lance rolled on a condom, applied a generous amount of lube, and began to slide his cock into Keith’s hole. He bit his lip as his cock sunk easily into Keith’s ass. “Fuck, Keith. You’re taking me so well.” 

 

Keith just whined in response. Lance began gently thrusting in, pushing himself deeper with each thrust until all that was left were his balls.

 

“Fuck,” Keith hissed, fingers clawing at the sheets. Lance wondered if Keith’s sharp nails would leave marks on the bed, but decided he didn’t care. 

 

Lance felt himself growing closer and closer to finishing with each passing second, ripples of pleasure passing through him. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock and rubbed his thumb jerkily over the tip as he rode out his own orgasm inside of Keith, filling the condom and making Keith moan and hiss in pleasure. 

 

Lance kept thrusting until Keith’s walls clenched around Lance’s cock. Lance sped up his thumb as Keith came all over his stomach. 

 

Lance pulled his cock out of Keith’s hole and took off the condom. He wrapped his arms around Keith, one arm around his shoulders and one hand on his thoroughly fucked and lube-filled rear, and lifted him up. 

 

“Lance, Babe? Where are we going?” Keith asked.

 

“To take a bath. You smell like sex, which probably is just making you more uncomfortable. And I no doubt smell just as bad.”

 

“You smell fine. Put me back in bed,” Keith whined. 

 

Lance ignored Keith’s protests. He had never been happier that Keith’s room was right next to a bathroom as he filled the tub with water and then plopped Keith and himself in. 

 

Keith didn’t seem as upset once he had ridden out the afterglow of his orgasm. He and Lance took turns washing each other until the water went cold, at which point they went back to Keith’s room. 

 

 

“I don’t know if I told you this,” Lance said, laying down on Keith’s bed, “But you made a great nest.”

 

When Keith just purred in response, Lance rolled over and saw him struggling to keep his eyes open. “Pssst. Keith?”

 

“Mm-hm?”

 

Lance planted a kiss on his forehead. “You’re adorable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four, the final day of Keith’s (first) heat.

Keith woke up the next morning feeling far better than he had the days previous. His cock was still swollen, and his stomach still felt tight and hot, but his mind felt sharper and his headache was almost nonexistent. 

 

Keith breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of last night’s bubble bath, slightly messy sheets, and Lance. He snuggled up closer to him and nuzzled his face into his chest. 

 

“‘Morning, Keith.” Lance whispered after a moment, voice heavy and gruff from just waking up. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

 

Keith nodded against Lance’s chest. “A lot better than the first day, that’s for sure. Hopefully I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”

 

“I’m going to miss cute, sex-crazed Keith. But it’s a small price to pay to get back my boyfriend who could kick my ass.” 

 

“I could still kick your ass when I’m in heat.”

 

“You’d have to distract me with your cuteness. That’d be a dirty trick.”

 

Keith was about to retort when he was overtaken by a bout of nausea. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith felt the bed sway beneath him. He wondered if it was actually moving, or if his vestibular system was messed up from being sick. “It’s the heat.”

 

Lance grinned. “Well, I know exactly what to do about that. You wanna… get down to business?”

 

Keith frowned. “What?”

 

“Sorry, I forgot your heat messes up your mind. You wanna fuck?”

 

Keith rolled away and spread his legs. “Yes please. If you’re okay with that. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

 

“I suggested it, Babe.”

 

“I know... I just want to make sure-” 

 

Lance cut him off with a kiss on his lower back. “I’m sure. As long as you want to, that is.”

 

Keith nodded his head. He heard the sound of the lube bottle opening and a condom being unwrapped, then his breath hitched as Lance’s lube coated fingers sunk into him, working him open just as carefully as they had the day before. When the time it took for Keith to be properly prepared was finally finished (it felt like it took hours.), Keith positioned himself on Lance’s cock and began to slide down. He bit his lip as it began to fill him up perfectly, brushing against his prostate and sending tingles through his body in the best way.

 

Lance nipped at Keith’s ear while Keith rode up and down on Lance’s dick. His mind felt hazy from the lingering effects of the heat, but he still enjoyed the feeling of being stretched and filled with Lance. 

 

“You’re doing so good,” Lance murmured into his ear, planting tiny kisses along his neck. He suckled on the space beneath Keith’s ear gently, leaving faint pink marks as proof of his love. “My beautiful kitten.”

 

Keith shuddered and whined at the pet name and the thoughts it inspired. He considered being a brat and telling Lance he wasn’t his kitten, but decided against it. Being bratty would turn things kinky, and while Keith wasn’t opposed to that, it wasn’t the vibe he was going for. He wasn’t sure if his ass could even handle it right now. 

 

Keith leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. Lance reciprocated by kissing Keith’s lips, and before Keith knew it, his heart was racing as he and Lance made out.

 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Lance said after he pulled away from Keith’s mouth (much to Keith’s chagrin). 

 

“That’s fine,” Keith said, “Just kiss me some more and keep fucking me.“

 

Lance grinned. “Can do, Samurai.”

 

Keith sped up his bouncing, hand pumping firmly around his cock until his back arched and he came onto Lance’s stomach. Lance didn’t seem to mind, his head flying back with his own orgasm moments later. 

 

Keith let himself be pulled off his boyfriend’s lap and carried to the shower. “I don’t want you to stop carrying me or anything, but I can probably walk on my own.”

 

Lance shook his head as he turned the water onto a warm setting. “Not a chance I’m willing to take, Príncipe.”

 

Keith smiled at the nickname. “Babe, Kitten, Mullet, Samurai, and now Príncipe? Soon enough you won’t ever use my name again.”

 

“You complaining?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Keith felt his brain clearing while he and Lance were washing up. “I think the heat’s leaving my system. Finally.”

 

“Good!” Lance said, seeming happy before frowning. “But we never ended up using that weird alien sex toy.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to be in heat for us to fuck. I’m a 19 year old boy. I’m, like, always horny.”

 

Lance grinned. “I thought Galra didn’t have horns?”

 

Keith splashed him with sudsy water. “You knew what I meant!”

 

“I don’t! Is it a hybrid thing?”

 

“What happened to the chivalrous gentleman who cradles me in his arms and carried me into the shower?”

 

“Nope,” Lance replied, “Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.”

 

Keith tossed more suds at him. 

 

“Ack! I surrender!”

 

Keith pulled Lance closer to him, enjoying the water on his shoulders and feeling of warmth that Lance gave him. It wasn’t an unpleasant warmth like he had been experiencing during the heat, but a happy, comforting warmth. A warmth that he never wanted to go away. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the last part for 'A Heated Debacle' but I wrote a sequel. However, the sequel is Klames (Keith/Lance/James Griffin) so it will not be included in Klance NSFW oneshots, but its own book here on Ao3. I will update this once I've come up with a better title than 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitten.' (Unless people like that? 😳 Jk haha.... unless??)


End file.
